


Do It Yourself

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: D/s undertones, Deutsch | German, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-03
Updated: 2005-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manche Dinge kann man selber tun, für andere braucht man Hilfe. Daniel muss jetzt nur noch herausfinden, wann welcher Grundsatz gilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Staffel: Anfang 2, direkt nach „Die Trojanische Kugel/Message in a bottle“  
> Anmerkung: 1) Eine angedeutete D/s-Situation – wer das nicht lesen mag, sollte es lassen.  
> 2) Danke an Athor für das Beta und die guten Einwände, an Astra für die Tippfehler-Suche!

Es war Samstagnachmittag und Jack half Daniel, eines von diesen, in viele einzelne Bretter und noch mehr Schrauben und Schräubchen, zerlegten „Kleinmöbeln“ einer bekannten nordeuropäischen Firma zusammen zu basteln. 

Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung, nach der Aufregung der letzten Tage. Denn diese außerirdische Kugel, die O´Neills Schulter durchbohrt und ihn an die Wand des Stargate-Raumes gefesselt hatte, hatte sie alle an den Rand ihrer psychischen Belastbarkeit gebracht. Zwischenzeitlich hatte es gar nicht gut ausgesehen für den Colonel – und die Erde – , aber glücklicherweise waren sie die fremdartigen „Wesen“ dann doch noch los geworden. 

Erst vor zwei Tagen hatte Dr. Fraiser O´Neill endlich wieder aus der Krankenstation entlassen und so hatten Jack und Daniel beschlossen, ein – einigermaßen – faules Wochenende zu verbringen. Sie hatten nach dem Frühstück einen kleinen Ausflug zu einem Heimwerkermarkt gemacht und jetzt saßen sie auf dem Fußboden. Sie hatten alle Kartons aufgerissen, alle Einzelteile um sich herum verteilt, die Anleitungsblätter daneben verstreut und im Hintergrund spielte Jacks Lieblings-CD.  
Ein noch etwas windschiefes Gerüst, das einmal den Schrankkörper abgeben würde, lehnte bereits provisorisch vormontiert an der Wand. Mit heftigen Diskussionen arbeiteten sie sich seit einigen Minuten durch die kryptische Gebrauchsanleitung für die Schubladen hindurch. 

„Jack, das hier sieht aus wie Teil D, Schubladenboden. Schau doch mal“, versuchte Daniel Jack zu überzeugen.  
„Das ist M, einwandfrei. Viel zu groß für D“, erklärte Jack mit Bestimmtheit.  
„Ist es nicht!“  
„Ist es doch! Wenn du es nachmisst, wirst du es sehen. Aber, …ehm, …“, Jack schaute sich suchend um, „ich brauche jetzt erst einmal einen Kreuzschraubenzieher. Wo finde ich den?“  
„Schraubenzieher? Hm…? Ach, einen habe ich im Schlafzimmer – aber ob das ein Kreuzschraubenzieher ist? Keine Ahnung. Ich habe da neulich die eine Türklinke mit festgezogen. Müsste eigentlich auf meinem Nachtschränkchen liegen“, erwiderte Daniel mit einem geistesabwesendem Nicken, da er D und M gerade aufeinander legte – zwecks Größenvergleichs.  
„Okay, ich hole das Ding und du kannst in der Zwischenzeit ja schon mal die Kleinteile auseinandersortieren“, schlug Jack vor, erhob sich und massierte geistesabwesend die immer noch schmerzende Stelle, an der der Metalldorn in sein Schulterblatt eingedrungen war.

Als O´Neill an dem vornüber gebeugten jüngeren Mann vorbeikam, blieb er für einen Moment hinter ihm stehen und schaute ihm über die Schulter. Plötzlich sprang ihm der Gedanke in den Kopf, dass er dem Stargate-Programm dankbar sein sollte, dass es sie zusammen gebracht hatte, schmerzende Schulter hin oder her.  
Wer weiß, was für eine bergab schlitternde Richtung sein Leben sonst vielleicht genommen hätte, wäre nicht der Archäologe in sein Leben getreten? Es war unter anderem Daniels unerschütterlicher Optimismus, der ihm geholfen hatte, einen neuen Blickwinkel auf sein eigenes Leben zu werfen. Daniels Zielstrebigkeit, Dinge, die ihm wirklich wichtig waren, - ob auch Ikea-Schränkchen dazu gehörten, würde der heutige Nachmittag zeigen - unbeirrt bis zum Ende durchzuführen und nicht einfach aufzugeben. 

Jack wusste nicht, wo diese Überlegungen so plötzlich her kamen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er in den vergangen Tagen immer wieder befürchtet hatte, dass er an die Betonwand des Stargate-Centers gefesselt sterben könnte? Er hatte viel Zeit gehabt in diesen langen Stunden, als ihn die Fremden immer weiter mit ihren fluoreszierenden Flechten überzogen hatten und in sein Innerstes eingedrungen waren – und nicht alle Gedanken waren tröstlich gewesen. Etliche Selbstvorwürfe waren dabei gewesen und die Befürchtung, Daniel zurück lassen zu müssen. Deshalb hatte er auch mit der Stimme der Aliens Daniel zu verstehen gegeben dass er leben wollte und ihn dabei mit einem langen Blick angeschaut. 

O´Neill bemühte sich, diese düsteren Gedanken abzuschütteln. Das war jetzt Vergangenheit. Erledigt. Basta. Finito. Es war noch einmal gut ausgegangen und das war die Hauptsache. 

Warum also diese Anwandlung von Sentimentalität? Vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass Daniel so … unschuldig aussah, wenn ihm die langen Haare bei vorgebeugtem Kopf in die Augen fielen? Eine Frisur, die so aufreizend anti-militärisch war und seinen Status des Anderssein betonte. Doch O´Neill wusste genau, dass es nicht nur diese unschuldig-naive Seite war, die ihn unaufhaltsam zu Daniel hinzogen hatte. Denn wider Erwarten hatte dieser Büchermensch schon seit der ersten Mission eine bewundernswerte Kämpfernatur gezeigt. 

O´Neill seufzte. Selbst wenn das hieß, dass er sich jetzt mit Daniels Rechthaberei und unablässiger Diskutierfreude auch noch daheim und privat rumschlagen musste - und diese Schubladenböden noch ein verdammt harmloses Beispiel dafür waren. Aber das war es alle Mal wert, er hätte es nicht anders gewollt. Ein ewiger Ja-Sager wäre ihm schnell auf den Geist gegangen. 

Selbst erstaunt über seinen Gefühlsschwall, den der Anblick seines konzentrierten Freundes in ihm hervorrief, beugte Jack sich noch ein paar Zentimeter vor, strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und hauchte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die nachdenklich gerunzelte Stirn. Das brachte ihm immerhin ein Aufblicken, ein Lächeln und eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Hand, mit der er sich auf Daniels Schulter abstützte, ein. Daniel schaute ihn zwar leicht fragend an, verlangte aber keine Erklärung. 

So machte sich Jack auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer und überlegte, ob er Daniel nicht besser zugeraten hätte, das Schränkchen als Maßanfertigung bei einem Schreiner machen zu lassen. Aber zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt war ihm Do-it-yourself wie eine gute Idee vorgekommen. Es war wesentlich preiswerter und er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie stolz er früher immer gewesen war, wenn das selbst erstellte Möbelstück endlich fertig gewesen war. Außerdem hatte er sich darauf gefreut, mit Daniel gemeinsam an einem Projekt arbeiten zu können, das nichts mit dem SGC zu tun hatte. 

Aber handwerken mit Daniel war etwas anderes als das, was er gewohnt war. Das fing schon damit an, dass ausgerechnet der Wissenschaftler keine Lust hatte, die Gebrauchsanleitung bis ins Detail zu studieren. Er bevorzugte eine mehr „intuitive“ Vorgehensweise - hatte er einem sehr erstaunten Jack erklärt. Das hieß, abgemessen wurde schon mal gar nichts und eine Wasserwaage schien nur dazu da zu sein, um an antiken Tempelwänden benutzt zu werden. Der häusliche Gebrauch verbot sich aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund. 

Aber das, was Jack die meisten Nerven kostete, war die Tatsache, dass es in Daniels Haushalt keinen ordentlichen Werkzeugkoffer gab! Alle Gerätschaften waren irgendwo in der Wohnung verteilt und zum Teil für - in Daniels Augen - wichtigere Dinge zweckentfremdet worden. Ein Vorschlaghammer hatte z.B. genau die richtige Größe, um einige Papyri glatt und stets ausgerollt auf seinem Schreibtisch halten zu können. Mehrere Zangen waren dazu heran gezogen worden, einen erst kürzlich geleimten Hochzeits-Prozessionsstab zusammen zu halten. 

Klar, warum war es da nicht nur logisch, dass der Schraubenzieher im Schlafzimmer aufbewahrt wurde? Leise grummelnd betrat Jack den Raum. 

Eine halbe Minute später ertönte ein gellender, sehr befehlender Schrei aus dem Schlafzimmer. 

„DANIEL!“

Der Archäologe sprang erschrocken auf, ließ die Nägel, Schrauben und Muttern, die er gerade sortierte, achtlos fallen und rannte nach nebenan. Um Himmels Willen, was war seinem Freund denn jetzt Grässliches passiert? Ihm war doch hoffentlich nicht der bronzene Fruchtbarkeitsgott Priapus, der seit vorgestern in all seiner Glorie und etwas wackeliger Lage über das Bett wachte, auf die Zehen gefallen?

Auf das Schlimmste gefasst, betrat der Archäologe sein Schlafzimmer und sah sich mit einem ziemlich aufgebrachten Colonel konfrontiert, der mitten im Zimmer stand und ihn wütend anstarrte. Er hielt zwei zerknautschte T-Shirts in der einen Hand und eine schlammbespritzte Jogginghose in der anderen und streckte ihm diese Kleidungsstücke jetzt anklagend entgegen. 

„Verdammt, Daniel! Hier sieht es aus … wie bei der Altkleidersammlung! Turnschuhe, schmutzige T-Shirts, ja sogar Unterhosen! Dazu überall Bücher, Notizblöcke, mehrere Wasserflaschen, Kekspackungen…“, er kickte Daniel mit seinem Fuß empört eine leere Familienpackung Schoko-Cookies entgegen. „Sieh dich doch mal um! Wie soll man denn hier etwas finden?“ 

Kopfschüttelnd und ziemlich fassungslos betrachtete O´Neill das Chaos um sich herum. Offensichtlich hatte Daniel nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie heute noch in seinem Schlafzimmer landen würden. Denn er kannte auch Gelegenheiten, zu denen es hier ordentlicher aussah. Aber wohl nur nach Voranmeldung. 

Ehe Daniel zu einer Verteidigung ansetzen konnte, schimpfte der Colonel schon mürrisch weiter: „In deinem Büro mag das ja noch als kreative Unordnung durchgehen, aber hier, in deiner Wohnung!“  
„Wieso? Die Küche und das Wohnzimmer waren doch aufgeräumt!“, verteidigte sich Daniel und nährte damit Jacks Verdacht, dass nur das aufgeräumt wurde, wo man auch Gäste erwartete. 

Während er sprach, trat Daniel auf Jack zu, wobei er vorsichtig über drei aufgeschlagene Bücher hinweg stieg. Er nahm ihm die Kleidungsstücke aus der Hand und schaute sich kurz suchend um, dann hob er auch noch eine Unterhose auf und legte alles auf dem Bett ab.

„Daniel!“  
„Herrje, Jack! Nun brüll doch nicht so rum. Den Schraubenzieher werden wir schon noch finden“, redete Daniel seinem Freund beruhigend zu – in völliger Verkennung der Sachlage - und begann schon verschiedene Pullover anzuheben und drunter zu schauen.  
„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!“, rief Jack – und hätte sich am liebsten die Haare gerauft, wenn das nicht so melodramatisch ausgesehen hätte.

„Nein? Hast du ihn denn schon gefunden?“, fragte Daniel völlig erstaunt und hielt sogar in seinem provisorischen Aufräumen inne.  
„Verflucht, nein. Aber hier sieht es aus wie Sau!“  
„Es ist mein Schlafzimmer!“, rief Daniel jetzt erbost. „Du brauchst ja nicht hier schlafen.“  
„Ach, hast du schon fest geplant, dass wir heute zu mir gehen? Oder wolltest du gar keinen Sex?“, erkundigte sich Jack schneidend.

„Du hast mich für heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen, schon vergessen? Wenn wir mit dem Schränkchen fertig sind, wollten wir zu dir fahren und die Reste von dem Grillzeug essen, das vorgestern übrig geblieben ist“, erklärte Daniel so würdevoll wie möglich. „Und was den Sex betrifft…“, er machte eine dramatische Kunstpause, „… wenn du nicht willst.“ 

Er wandte Jack beleidigt den Rücken zu, hob noch einen einzelnen Socken auf, machte die Geruchsprobe, verzog das Gesicht und warf ihn in Richtung Wäschetruhe. Er traf jedoch nicht richtig, so dass er abprallte und wieder ins Zimmer zurücksprang.

Jack rollte mit den Augen. Entweder konnte der Archäologe ihn nicht verstehen oder er wollte es nicht. Jack musste die T-Shirts nicht nach Farben sortiert im Schrank liegen haben, das hätte selbst er übertrieben gefunden. Aber fast dreißig Jahre Militär hatten ihm Grundbegriffe der Ordnung eingedrillt, die er inzwischen so verinnerlicht hatte, dass ihn dieser nachlässige Schlendrian in Rage trieb.

„Irgendjemand sollte dich mal Disziplin lehren! Das Fach scheint offensichtlich nie bei dir auf dem Lehrplan gestanden zu haben!“, rief O´Neill empört.  
„Und du bist dafür prädestiniert?“, erkundigte sich Daniel sarkastisch und warf Jack einen sehr spöttischen Blick zu.  
„Wenn es sonst niemand tut!“ 

Angewidert ließ O´Neill noch einmal den Blick durch das Schlafzimmer wandern. „Ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass wir dieses Gespräch vor einigen Wochen schon einmal hatten und du hast Besserung gelobt“, seufzte er und zuckte frustriert und ratlos mit den Schultern. „Aber nichts ist passiert. Gar nichts.“ Dann straffte er sich und meinte entschieden. „Ich gehe jetzt in den Keller und hole etwas, was es dir leichter machen wird!“

Damit verschwand er an dem verblüfften Daniel vorbei und kaum eine halbe Minute später hörte Daniel die Apartmenttür zufallen. 

Jack wollte ihn … Disziplin lehren? Daniel versuchte seinen Verstand um dieses Konzept zu wickeln. Warum musste er dafür in den Keller gehen? Was gab es denn im Keller…? Daniel schluckte hektisch und sammelte geistesabwesend noch ein paar zerknüllte Papiere auf. 

Keller – Disziplin, die beiden Worte ratterten unaufhörlich durch Daniels Kopf. 

Er war in letzter Zeit wohl viel zu oft auf Internet-Seiten unterwegs gewesen, die sich genau mit diesem Thema beschäftigten, denn sofort prasselte ein Feuerwerk an ausgefallenen Ideen auf ihn ein. Aber verdammt noch mal, er stand nicht auf so etwas! Er war ein erwachsener, frei entscheidender Mann, der sich sicher nicht von Jack für etwas bestrafen ließ, was in seinem eigenem Haushalt von statten ging! Das waren alles nur theoretische Phantastereien gewesen, mehr nicht! Nichts, was er in Wirklichkeit auch wollte! Auf gar keinen Fall! Jedenfalls nicht so, nicht für etwas, was er wirklich getan hatte. … Oder… doch?

Daniel hatte wieder Jack vor Augen, wie er aufgespießt an der grauen Betonwand hing. Sah wieder die Agonie, als das Fieber ihn schüttelte. Das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht, als Teal´c die Energie der Stabwaffe durch die Alien-Kugel jagte. Die Tränen, die Jack nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und die seine Wangen runter liefen. Er spürte wieder das beklemmende, erstickende Gefühl seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit, dass er nichts tun konnte, als das Übersetzungsteam zu leiten. 

Daniel war sich schon bewusst, dass er nicht allein die Schuld daran trug, dass sie diese Kugel mitgenommen hatten, auch Teal´c, Sam und nicht zuletzt Jack hatte dafür gestimmt. Aber wie er General Hammond schon gesagt hatte, er hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass dieses Artefakt etwas Besonderes wäre… und beinahe hätte es Jack getötet. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich das jemals hätte verzeihen können. 

Sein Blick fiel zufällig auf den halbhohen Hocker, den er vor einigen Wochen aus dem Wohnzimmer ins Schlafzimmer geschleppt hatte. Okay, zugegeben, er hatte da so seine Gedanken in dieser Richtung, von denen er Jack noch nie berichtet hatte. Wilde, oftmals ausufernde Ideen, die ihn stundenlang wach halten konnten. Und es war nicht nur bei intellektuellen Spielereien geblieben. Das war ihm nicht genug gewesen. Da er ein sehr taktiler Mensch war, musste er auch fühlen. 

So hatte er vor einigen Wochen mal eines Abends ausprobiert, ob der gepolsterte Hocker auch die richtige Höhe hätte, um ihn darauf zu fesseln Er hatte den verstandesmäßig bereits vorhandenen Eindruck durch einen sinnlichen Eindruck verstärken, anheizen, intensivieren müssen. 

Allein war es gar nicht so einfach gewesen, seine Hand- und Fußgelenke an den vier Beinen des Hockers festzubinden. Die ersten drei schon, aber bei dem vierten hatte er sich dann auf einen Kompromiss einlassen müssen und das Band war sehr locker geblieben. Als er sich dann im Spiegel des Schlafzimmers nackt über den Hocker drapiert gesehen hatte, hatte er es auf der einen Seite erregend gefunden. Er hatte sich an dem rauen Stoff des Hockers gerieben und seine Hilflosigkeit fasziniert ausgekostet. Auf der anderen Seite war langsam das Gefühl der Lächerlichkeit an ihn heran geschlichen. Sein Spiegelbild hatte ihn mal ganz sanft gefragt, was er denn da eigentlich machte.

Aber er war sich sicher, wenn Jack wollte, könnte er… 

Doch, was brauchte der Colonel dafür aus dem Keller? Nun, Disziplin hieß in diesem Fall wohl nicht vorrangig fesseln, gestand sich Daniel mit einem Kloß im Hals ein. Sollte Jack wirklich an drastischere Maßnahmen gedacht haben? Man munkelte ja, dass es im Militär durchaus an der Tagesordnung sein sollte, einem Stubenkameraden eine handgreifliche Abreibung zu verpassen, wenn er die anderen immer wieder in Verruf brachte. Und Jack war Militär – kein Zweifel. 

Aber warum dazu in den Keller gehen? In seiner Küche gäbe es sicher genügend Utensilien, die es auch täten – falls Jack so etwas plante.  
Daniel versuchte sich krampfhaft ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was er da unten in den Regalen alles lagerte, mal abgesehen von so Dingen wie Wasserkästen und Winterreifen. Nach einigem Grübeln fielen ihm als Einziges die Tischtennisschläger ein, die er kaum noch benutzte. Sollte Jack etwa …? Er seufzte. Nun, laut seinen Recherchen wurden Tischtennisschläger wohl gar nicht so selten benutzt, obwohl das nicht unbedingt sein favorisiertes Szenario war. Denn ehrlich gesagt, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihm die damit verbundenen Schmerzen behagen würden. Seine Lieblingsphantasie war eine ganz andere…..………

„Daniel? Du hast ja nicht einen Handschlag getan, während ich weg war.“ Kopfschüttelnd schaute sich Jack im Schlafzimmer um.  
„Jack! Huh… ich habe dich gar nicht zurückkommen gehört!“ Aufgeschreckt und aus seinen Träumereien gerissen, drehte sich Daniel zu seinem Freund herum.  
„Das sehe ich. Du bist mit deinen Gedanken meilenweit entfernt“, erwiderte Jack und trat auf Daniel zu. „Willst du mir sagen, wo du gerade gewesen bist?“ 

Er legte Daniel eine Hand an die Wange und streichelte über die rauen Bartstoppeln. An dienstfreien Wochenenden nahm es Daniel manchmal mit der Rasur nicht so genau, da er wusste, dass Jack dieses Gefühl unter seinen Fingern mochte. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass manche Marines im SGC ihn hinter seinem Rücken durchaus schon mal mit Spitznamen belegten, die auf sein sehr jugendliches Aussehen abzielten, so hätte er sich vielleicht überlegt, den Drei-Tage-Bart auch hin und wieder zur Arbeit zu tragen.

„N…nicht nötig. Jack, was hast du im Keller gemacht?“, platzte Daniel heraus. 

Doch statt Daniel darauf eine Antwort zu geben, fragte Jack: „Du weißt doch auch, dass du ein Problem mit Disziplin im weitesten Sinne hast, nicht wahr? Damit meine ich jetzt nicht nur dein Taubstellen, wenn dir ein Befehl von mir oder General Hammond nicht behagt, sondern auch so Sachen wie...“, er machte eine umfassende Handbewegung, die das ganze Schlafzimmer einschloss, „…diese Unordnung hier.“  
„Jack, ich…“  
O´Neill ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Hinzu kommt noch, dass alle meine Vorträge, alle Bitten, alles Appellieren an deine Einsicht bisher keinen durchschlagenden… nein, gar keinen Erfolg hatten. Wir müssen also eine andere Methode finden.“ 

Daniel schluckte hektisch und starrte Jack fasziniert und abgestoßen zugleich an. Jack würde doch nicht…? Er könnte doch nicht…?  
„Stimmst du mir da zu?“, unterbrach der Colonel seine hektisch flatternden Gedanken.  
Braune Augen musterten ihn eindringlich und ehe Daniel es sich recht überlegt hatte, nickte er bereits zögerlich aber zustimmend. 

„Gut.“  
Jack schnurrte fast vor Selbstzufriedenheit, so kam es Daniel jedenfalls vor – und das war etwas, was er auf Missionen zwar bewunderte, in seinen eigenen vier Wänden aber ziemlich irritierend fand. Irritation führte bei ihm sehr oft zu Unsicherheit und von da war es nicht weit bis zu Aggression.  
Schlag zurück, ehe dein Angreifer noch einmal Gelegenheit hat, dich zu treffen!  
So entgegnete er hochmütig: „Vergiss es, Jack! Wenn du glaubst…“

O´Neill machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass er deutlich zu nah stand, als dass Daniel es in dieser aufgeladenen Stimmung noch als angenehm empfunden hätte. Einen versuchten Abstandsschritt zurück stoppte Jack aber sofort mit einem grenzwertig schmerzhaften Griff an Daniels Oberarm. „Halt!“  
„Jack, ich…“ Daniel probierte sich mit einer halben Körperdrehung heraus zu winden, sich zu befreien, doch vergeblich.  
Stattdessen legte Jack blitzschnell seine zweite Hand in Daniels Nacken und hielt ihn dort fest. Strich einmal mit dem Daumen durch Daniels Haaransatz und machte so deutlich, dass er auch nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, Daniels Haare zu ergreifen, falls es notwenig wäre. „Halt still!“

In Daniels Innerem tobte ein Aufruhr. Der Teil von ihm, den er gerne der Außenwelt präsentierte, der logisch denkende, überlegte, fast abgeklärte Dr. Jackson hasste es, gegen seinen Willen gezwungen zu werden. Doch der andere Teil, der vor allem nachts oder in einsamen Stunden die Kontrolle übernahm, wisperte ihm zu, dass es erregend war, Jack in vollem Alpha-Modus zu erleben. Dass es sich prächtig anfühlte, den Colonel so fokussiert zu sehen während er sich genau im Brennpunkt seines Interesses befand. 

Ein halbherziger Versuch seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen ließ Jack seine angedeutete Drohung wahr machen. Seine Finger verkrallten sich in Daniels langen Haaren und zogen den Kopf zwei, drei Zentimeter nach hinten. Nicht viel, nicht schmerzhaft, wenn Daniel sich nicht wehrte. Aber gerade soviel, dass es ganz deutlich war, wer hier in diesem Augenblick das Sagen hatte. 

Ihre Augen trafen sich und praktisch bewegungslos musterten sie sich einen Moment abwägend. Daniels Blick war leicht nach oben gerichtet und Jack konnte auf ihn hinab blicken. Nicht viel, nur ein Hauch, aber Daniel war sich der Unausgeglichenheit voll bewusst. 

Jack natürlich auch und so verstärkte er seinen Griff in Daniels Haaren noch einmal, während er sich herunterbeugte und Daniel einen harten, kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

„Bastard!“, stieß Daniel wütend hervor, aber mehr, um überhaupt eine Reaktion zu zeigen, als dass er es wirklich meinte. Denn im Moment hätte er nur schwer beschreiben können, was er vorrangig fühlte, bei dem ganzen Tumult an Empfindungen, die wild und unkontrolliert durch ihn hindurchrasten. Abscheu und Genuss lagen gefährlich nahe beieinander.

Das Schimpfwort machte Jack nichts aus, dass Daniel aber immer noch Widerstand leistete – und sei es auch nur verbal – schon. Da würde er wohl noch ein wenig deutlicher machen müssen, wer gerade auf der empfangenden und wer auf der austeilenden Seite saß. Daniel fest an sich pressend beugte er sich erneut vor und seine Lippen fanden die fleischige Stelle, an der Schulter, Nacken und Hals ineinander übergingen. Dort platzierte er einen feuchten Kuss, der sofort darauf in einen knabbernden Biss überging, der mit jeder Sekunde ungestümer und kraftvoller wurde. 

Daniel wimmerte. Aber Schmerz war nicht der vordergründigste Anlass für dieses Wimmern. Ein weiß glühender Strahl von Erregung schoss von diesem Schmerz-Lust-Punkt ausgehend sein Rückrat hinunter bis in die Zehen und hinauf bis in sein Hirn. Ließ seine Kehle diesen verlangenden Laut ausstoßen und seinen Körper akzeptieren, dass Jack jetzt die Richtung vorgab. Als Jack dann von ihm abließ und die sich rot abhebende Biss-Spur, die seinen Anspruch auf Daniel deutlich machte, befriedigt betrachtete, hatte er keinen Gedanken an Flucht mehr übrig. Auch nicht, als der Colonel einen halben Meter zurücktrat und mit dunkler, leiser Stimme befahl: „Zieh dich aus!“

Daniels Hände waren schon damit beschäftigt sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, als Jack ihn fragte: „Du weißt, was jetzt kommt, nicht wahr?“ Er bemühte sich, die Genugtuung und die Ungeduld aus seiner Stimme heraus zu halten, was ihm jedoch nicht vollständig gelang, zu hoch war der Einsatz, um den es hier ging.  
„Ja, aber nicht genau“, würgte der Archäologe hervor, wobei er nicht verhindern konnte, dass schon äußerst detaillierte, komplette Szenarien wie rasant geschnittene Videoclips durch sein Hirn rasten.

Es schien nicht von Bedeutung zu sein, dass es auf seiner Seite so viel Unsicherheit gab, so dass sogar seine Hände unfähig zitterten, als er jetzt versuchte, Jacks Befehl nachzukommen und sich am Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Denn Jack schien dafür umso genauer zu wissen, worauf das Ganze hinlaufen sollte. Er legte Daniel einen Finger unter das Kinn, hob sein Gesicht so an, dass sich ihre Blicke trafen und sagte nicht besonders laut, aber bestimmt: „Konzentrier dich auf das, was du tust. Nichts sonst. Überlass mir den Rest. Einverstanden?“

„Einverstanden“, bestätigte Daniel fast sofort reflexartig und war für einen Moment genauso bewegungsunfähig wie ein vom Scheinwerferlicht geblendetes Tier. 

Es war, als ob Jack Gedanken lesen könnte. Seine allerdunkelsten Gedanken, bei denen es Monate gebraucht hatte, ehe er sich ihnen überhaupt gestellt hatte.  
Aber da er einen wissenschaftlich arbeitenden Verstand hatte, hatte er sich im Endeffekt durchgerungen, sein Problem zu analysieren. Von vorne bis hinten zu durchleuchten, Nachforschungen anzustellen, Tonnen von gedruckten und elektronischen Seiten dazu zu verschlingen und sich Fragen zu stellen.  
Alles in Frage zu stellen. Auch, warum er neben den normalen „Jack ist nackt und so heiß, dass ich schon auf den bloßen Gedanken hin kommen könnte“ Einschlaf-Phantasien immer wieder auch diese Auslieferungsphantasien hatte. Warum erregte es ihn, daran zu denken, dass Jack ihn für eine eingebildete Verfehlung bestrafen könnte? Er hatte diese Frage wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf hin und her geschoben, von allen Ecken und Enden beleuchtet und war – ganz zögerlich – dann zu einem vorläufigen Ergebnis gekommen: Schuldgefühle. 

Wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hatte er es nie vollständig verkraftet, dass sein Öffnen des Stargates diesen ganzen Rattenschwanz an katastrophalen Ereignissen, diese ganze Todesfälle, hinter sich hergezogen hatte. Selbstverständlich sagte ihm der rationale Teil seines Verstandes, dass er damals gar nicht anders hätte handeln können. Seine unendliche Wissensgier, seine fast krankhafte Neugierde, hatten ihn einfach nach einem Weg suchen lassen müssen, das Gate zu entschlüsseln. Aber in seinem Innern wusste er ganz genau, dass auch weniger edle Motive wie Rachegefühle, verletzter Stolz und Rechthaberei dabei mitgespielt hatten. Die Gelegenheit, der ganzen Fachwelt zu beweisen, dass er nicht der durchgeknallte Spinner war, für den sie ihn - nach seinem Karriere vernichtenden Vortrag - hielten, hatte sich ihm geboten und er hatte sie ergriffen. Selbstsüchtig und fast überheblich siegessicher, keinen Gedanken an mögliche Folgen verschwendend, wie er sich heute eingestand. 

Aber noch tausend Mal schlimmer war die fatale Wiederinbetriebnahme des Gates auf Abydos kaum ein Jahr später gewesen. Hier konnte er sich nicht einmal mit Noch-Nicht-Wissen herausreden. Er hatte es in dem vollem Bewusstsein seiner Gefährlichkeit wieder ausgraben lassen. Warum? Wieder wollte er ehrenvolle Motive geltend machen, aber die Wahrheit war wohl eine andere. Er hatte in den unterirdischen Gewölben von Abydos diese Kartuschen mit Gateadressen gefunden und konnte nicht widerstehen.  
Er musste es wissen.  
Wissen, einfach um des Wissens willen.  
Denn wenn er ganz ehrlich war, war ihm in jeder Minute klar gewesen, dass die schlecht bewaffneten Abydonier keinen zweiten Angriff überstehen würden. Und trotzdem hatte er es getan. 

Dieser blauäugige Egoismus war es, der ihm in besonders schlaflosen Nächten zu schaffen machte. Der ihn sich hin- und herwälzen und manchmal wie ein mehrköpfiges Ungeheuer fühlen ließ. Zu spät hatte er eingesehen, dass alles mit einem Preis daherkam. Den in diesem Fall aber andere für ihn hatten bezahlen müssen. Verschleppt, vergewaltigt, gefoltert, tot. Er aber war noch am Leben. Ihn traf die Schuld! Doch niemals hatte ihn jemand dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen, ganz im Gegenteil, er war das geschätzte Mitglied einer Elite-Einheit geworden.

Doch jetzt war es zu spät, noch etwas an den Risiken, die Stargate-Reisen mit sich brachten, ändern zu wollen. Alle schlafenden Hunde waren bereits geweckt und es gab nur noch ein Vorwärtsgehen und kein Zurück mehr. Er musste mit seinen Dämonen selber fertig werden.

Oder zulassen, dass Jack ihm dabei half. 

Wahrscheinlich hatte Jack Recht, ein unordentliches Zimmer war genauso gut wie jeder andere Vorwand, den er bisher immer in seiner Phantasie bemüht hatte. Wenn es ihm helfen würde, besser damit klar zu kommen, war es wohl einen Versuch wert. Und dieser letzte, für Jack fast tödlich verlaufene Beweis, welche Gefahren das Stargate barg, bestärkte ihn nur noch in seinen Ansichten.

Er driftete wieder in die aktuelle Gegenwart zurück, als er spürte, wie Jacks Hände ihm behilflich waren und ganz langsam die Hose über die Hüften zogen. Jack ging dazu vor ihm auf die Knie und küsste den sich deutlich abzeichnenden Beckenknochen, atmete einen Moment gegen die weiche, verletzliche Haut des Bauches ein und aus und fuhr dann mit dem gemächlichen Entkleiden fort. Daniel hielt so still wie möglich, zwang sich, Jacks Gesicht nicht an den Punkt, an dem er es in diesem Moment am liebsten gespürt hätte zu drücken, obwohl ihn alles danach drängte, Jack so nah wie möglich zu spüren. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, um nicht doch in Versuchung zu geraten. Einzig sein hektisches Atmen verriet seinen inneren Kampf.  
Jack beantwortete seine Folgsamkeit mit einem Kuss, nachdem er sich wieder von den Knien erhoben hatte.

Jetzt war Daniel vollständig nackt und Jack hatte noch nicht ein Fitzelchen seiner Kleidung verloren. Der Vorteil rutschte immer weiter auf Jacks Seite.  
Daniel atmete bewusst kontrolliert ein und aus, um wenigsten noch einen Moment vorzutäuschen, dass er in dieser Sache noch etwas zu sagen hatte.  
„Und was jetzt?“ Er versuchte den Satz etwas schnippisch, ja fast uninteressiert klingen zu lassen. So, als ginge es nur um die Frage: Wein oder Bier, Simpsons oder Eishockey?  
Aber beiden war bewusst, dass Daniels Nacktheit ziemlich deutlich machte, dass ihn die Situation doch ein ganzes Stück mehr als ein Ligaspiel interessierte. Ihn mit jeder Sekunde, die Jack nur anerkennend starrte, nervöser machte, aber auch erregte.

Jack ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen, stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab und fuhr mit Daniels Musterung fort.  
Bis der Daniel am Rande seiner Geduld schnappte: „Verdammt, Jack, ich…“  
„Leg dich über meine Knie!“, schnitt Jack, der nur auf eine Reaktion Daniels gewartet hatte, ihm den Satz ab.  
„Was?“ Daniel riss die Augen auf und starrte Jack einen Moment verständnislos an. Dann registrierte er das, was Jack gesagt hatte, in voller Klarheit in seinem Hirn und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ablehnend.  
„Jetzt sofort“, sagte Jack leise, „oder du machst es nur noch schlimmer.“ 

Daniel zögerte. Jetzt wurde es ernst. Verdammt ernst. Es waren Worte, die Jack in seinen Träumen schon oft zu ihm gesagt hatte. Befehle, denen er im Endeffekt immer gefolgt war. Auch jetzt machten seine Füße wie ferngesteuert die letzten beiden Schritte bis zum Bett. Er stand nun direkt vor Jack und schaute auf ihn herunter. Nahm mit übereifrigen Sinnen wahr, dass Jack die weiche, ausgewaschene Jeans trug, die er sonst immer zur Gartenarbeit anzog. Auf den Oberschenkeln ruhten Jacks Hände, deren leiseste Berührungen ihn in Flammen setzen konnten. Die Ärmel des dunkelblau karierten Hemdes waren bis zu den Ellbogen aufgekrempelt und brachten die leicht behaarten Unterarme zur Geltung. Daniel kannte die Kraft, die man Jacks Armen vielleicht so gar nicht zutraut hätte, nur zu gut. Sein unsicherer Blick wanderte höher, bis er endlich auf Jacks Augen traf. 

Darauf schien sein Freund gewartet zu haben, denn in dem Augenblick sagte Jack, der sich wieder aufgesetzt hatte, mit aller Überzeugung, zu der er fähig war: „Du willst es und du brauchst es und ich kann es dir geben.“  
Er streckte Daniel seine linke Hand entgegen.  
Noch eine Sekunde schwankte Daniel, ob es wirklich das war, was er sich wünschte und ob es wohl tatsächlich gegen das half, was ihn quälte, aber dann sagte er sich, dass er es nie herausfinden würde, wenn er es nicht wenigstens einmal versuchte.  
So ergriff er Jacks Hand und ließ sich von ihm mit einem Knie auf das Bett ziehen. Jacks zweite Hand streichelte ermutigend über seinen Rücken und dazu flüsterte Jack die magischen Worte: „Ich liebe dich.“ 

„Du weißt genau, wie man mich kriegt“, brummelte Daniel, konnte aber trotz allem nicht verhindern, dass ihn die Worte wärmten und nachgiebiger machten. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer beugte er sich leicht ungeschickt vor, stützte seine Hände vor Jacks Oberschenkeln auf das Bett und ließ sich langsam nach unten gleiten. Sich jede Sekunde seiner völligen Unterwerfung bewusst. Als seine nackte Haut den Stoff von Jacks Hose berührte, stöhnte er leise auf, denn in vorauseilendem Gehorsam schickte ihm sein Gehirn schon mal Bilder, was als nächstes kommen würde. Erst einmal aber fuhren Jacks Hände unaufhaltsam fort, beruhigende Kreise auf seinen Rücken zu malen und so rutschte Daniel ein wenig auf und ab, bis er sich halbwegs zu seiner Zufriedenheit arrangiert hatte. 

„Fertig?“, erkundigte sich Jack als Daniel noch einmal mit den Hüften wackelte.  
„Muss nur noch die empfindlichen Teile sortieren“, murmelte Daniel und griff unter seinen Körper. Als alles aus dem Weg war und nichts mehr gequetscht wurde, meinte er mit einem heftigen Ausatmen, das seine Bereitschaft signalisierte: „Okay.“ 

Jetzt würde er herausfinden, ob es ihm half, mit den vielen verworrenen Selbstvorwürfen, die sein Gewissen seit fast zwei Jahren quälten, besser fertig zu werden. Wenn aber sogar Jack dachte, er bräuchte das, würde wohl was dran sein. Er hatte in mehr als nur einer Beziehung vollstes Vertrauen zu Jack. So würde er ihm jetzt nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern auch einen beträchtlichen Teil seiner Seele überantworten. Er entspannte sich, so gut es ging – und dann spürte er……

 

Mit einem vernehmlichen Knall fiel die Schlafzimmertür ins Schloss und Jack fluchte herzhaft: „Scheiße!“ Er sah seinen Freund heftig zusammen zucken, sich ganz langsam, fast in Zeitlupe, zu ihm umdrehen und ihn mit einem Blick anschauen, als hätte er das Gespenst von Canterville gesehen. 

„Daniel? Was… ist mit dir? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?“ Achtlos ließ Jack alles, was er aus dem Keller mitgebracht hatte, auf den Boden fallen und trat rasch auf Daniel zu, den er sanft an der Schulter berührte. Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes gefiel ihm gar nicht. Erhitzt und erregt und doch gleichzeitig so weit weg, als seien seine Gedanken in einer anderen Galaxie gewesen. Jack zog Daniel mit sich zum Bett, nötigte ihn, sich neben ihn zu setzen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn, um zu fühlen, ob die Temperatur erhöht war. Daniel ließ ihn kommentarlos gewähren und das beunruhigte Jack noch mehr. 

Erst langsam konnte sich Daniel aus der ihm allzu real erscheinenden Situation des Tagtraums freikämpfen.  
Da war Jack - aber der saß einfach nur verkrampft und besorgt neben ihm.  
Da waren Jacks Hände - aber sie streichelten nur fürsorglich und zärtlich durch sein Gesicht.  
Da war Jacks Wärme und Nähe - und endlich schaffte es Daniel, die verschiedenen Sinneseindrücke miteinander in Einklang zu bringen. Er ließ sich immer noch aufgewühlt aber erleichtert gegen seinen Freund sinken, ließ seine Hände über den Stoff der Jeans gleiten, die in seinem Wachtraum einen so wichtigen Platz eingenommen hatte. 

Alles war so wie es sein sollte. Er atmete erleichtert aus, genoss für einen Augenblick die Sicherheit. 

Dann riss er sich gewaltsam zusammen, denn Jacks Blick war so aufgewühlt und ratlos gewesen, dass er ihn erst einmal beruhigen musste. 

„Alles in Ordnung, Jack“, meinte er, richtete sich wieder auf und schaute Jack fest an. „Ich scheine ein wenig weggedöst zu sein.“  
„Nur weggedöst? Bist du dir sicher?“ Jacks Stimme klang sehr zweifelnd.  
„Ganz sicher“, bestätigte Daniel mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln.  
Das Lächeln schien auf Jack abzufärben, denn schon fragte er ebenfalls mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Hast du was Schönes geträumt?“ und streichelte einmal mit seinem Zeigefinger Daniels sich unter der Hose deutlich abzeichnende Erektion herauf. 

„Verwirrend, aber… anregend“, gestand ihm Daniel zu. Die Bilder des Traums, die noch allzu deutlich vor seinem Auge standen, ließen ihn dann vorsichtig nachfragen: „Was hast du jetzt übrigens aus dem Keller mitgebracht…“, er zögerte einen winzigen Moment, fuhr dann aber fort: „… um mich Disziplin zu lehren?“ 

Jack registrierte dies Zögern nicht, sondern sprang – erleichtert, dass Daniel wieder ganz bei ihm war und logische Fragen stellte – auf und eilte zu dem unordentlichen Haufen, den er neben der Schlafzimmertür hatte fallen lassen. 

Von dort aus erklärte er jetzt geschäftig: „Hier sind vier Pappkartons, in die werden wir gleich deine Socken und Unterwäsche – weiß und farbig getrennt - einsortieren. Außerdem habe ich ein paar Bretter mitgebracht, die können wir als zusätzliche Ablage in deinen Schrank einziehen. Dann brauchst du die T-Shirts nicht so zu quetschen, so dass sie schon wieder knautschig sind, ehe du sie auch nur einmal anhattest.“ 

„Jack! Du bist ein… Ordnungs-Freak! Du erschreckst mich!“, rief Daniel unsicher lachend und seltsam berührt, dass Jacks Lösung für sein Dilemma so ganz anders aussah als die, die er in seinem Kopf ausgebrütet hatte. 

Jack zog einen schwarzen Textmarker aus seiner Hosentasche und schrieb auf den ersten Karton: Socken – farbig.  
Daniel erhob sich vom Bett, sammelte einen dunkelblauen Socken auf, trat zu Jack und ließ den Socken in den Karton fallen.  
„Oh, nein!“, beschwerte sich Jack sofort. „Dieser Karton ist für saubere Sockenpaare! Paare – wie in: zwei von derselben Sorte. Comprende?“  
„So wie du und ich – schon verstanden“, neckte Daniel. 

Jack stöhnte, grinste aber über den Vergleich und beschriftete den zweiten Karton. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung ob sich sein System bei dem schusseligen Archäologen durchsetzen würde, aber der Mensch konnte ja mal auf Wunder hoffen. 

Socken – weiß, kratzte der Textmarker auf den Karton und das Geräusch klang unangenehm hoch in Daniels Ohren. Kratzte auf seinen ohnehin blank liegenden Nerven. 

Das war ja grässlich, was Jack da mit ihm vorhatte, musste Daniel unschlüssig denken. In einer Hinsicht verspürte er Erheiterung – wer hätte gedacht, dass Jack so praktisch, so häuslich, veranlagt war? In anderer Hinsicht aber auch Hilflosigkeit – er wurde gerade überrollt und konnte es doch nicht stoppen, ohne Jack zu verletzen. Hätte er da vielleicht nicht lieber…?

„Und was ist, wenn ich mich nicht daran halte?“, stieß Daniel auch schon hervor und hielt gespannt den Atem an, während er auf die Antwort wartete. Ob Jack in dem Fall vielleicht…? 

Jack schaute erstaunt von seinem Karton auf. Was zum Kuckuck wollte der Archäologe denn damit schon wieder erreichen? Er hatte es doch noch nicht einmal versucht! 

„Wenn du dich nicht daran hältst?“, wiederholte Jack die Frage noch einmal, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Er konnte Daniels angespannten Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, wusste nicht, was sein Freund jetzt von ihm erwartete und so verkündete er nach einem Moment triumphierend: „Dann gibt es keine Schoko-Cookies mehr!“

Daniel warf ihm sekundenlang einen völlig ungläubigen Blick zu, dann brach er in haltloses Gelächter aus. Jacks absolutes Unverständnis für das, was er ihm da gerade zwischen den Zeilen angeboten hatte, hatte ihn sprachlos gemacht. Nicht einmal im Scherz hatte ihm Jack das „angedroht“, was ihm seine Einbildungskraft wieder und wieder in lebhaftesten Farben ausgemalt hatte. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen oder ob er enttäuscht sein sollte. 

Ihm war schon klar, dass es Wünsche gab, die besser auch solche blieben, die im täglichen Leben kläglich scheitern würden. Fast sah es so aus, als sollte diese Phantasie auch dazu gehören, denn die schlimmste Vergeltung, die Jack für Ungehorsam einfiel, war es also, ihm einige seiner Lieblingskekse vorzuenthalten? Daniel war fassungslos, überrascht und mal wieder verblüfft, wie unterschiedlich ihre Welten manchmal waren. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue, wie zwei Menschen, die sich so oft sogar wortlos verstanden, in anderen Punkten nicht den Schimmer einer Gemeinsamkeit haben konnten. 

Aber ganz langsam dämmerte ihm, dass es vielleicht auch an seiner Fehleinschätzung liegen konnte. Dass Jack nicht etwa gleichgültig oder unsensibel war, sondern versuchte, ihm auf seine eigene Art und Weise zu helfen, so wie er das immer machte - wenn sie sich nicht gerade zankten. Er bemühte sich, aus ihrem persönlichen Bereich alle Gewalt, die ihren beruflichen Alltag begleitete und leider auch so oft bestimmte, herauszuhalten. 

Keks-Entzug, eine wahrhaft grausame Strafe! Daniel konnte nicht anders als hektisch nach Luft zu schnappen, sich den Bauch zu halten und erneut loszulachen. Die Anspannung fiel langsam von ihm ab.

Jack hatte keine Ahnung, was diesen Heiterkeitsausbruch ausgelöst hatte. Er war nur froh, dass Daniel wieder diese grüblerische Laune abgeschüttelt hatte, die ihm für einen Moment wirklich einen Schrecken versetzt hatte. So fügte er noch breit grinsend hinzu: „Und wenn das noch keine Wirkung zeigt, dann streiche ich dir auch noch den Kaffee!“

„Gegen dich war Caligula ja der reinste Chorknabe!“, kicherte Daniel und ließ sich neben Jack auf den Boden sinken. 

„Ich weiß, wer Caligula ist, ich habe den Film gesehen!“, verkündete Jack stolz und schaute ein wenig zweifelnd auf seinen Archäologen, der schon wieder Mühe hatte, ein Lachen zurückzuhalten. „Daniel…?“ fragte er vorsichtig an.

„Tut mir leid, Jack. Ich bin albern, ich weiß. Ich…ich…“ Daniel beugte sich vor und hauchte Jack einen Kuss auf die ratlos geöffneten Lippen, die aber keinen Ton äußerten, da Jack nicht wusste, was er auf dieses Eingeständnis antworten sollte. 

Die leichte Hysterie in Daniels Lachen war Jack nicht entgangen und so schlang er seinem Freund einen Arm um die Taille und drückte ihn einen Moment einfach nur fest an sich. Zog Daniels Kopf auf seine Schulter, ließ ihn spüren, dass er da war, streichelte beruhigend durch sein Haar. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst machen sollte. Zu abrupt schienen ihm heute Daniels Stimmungsschwankungen. Manchmal wünschte er, er könnte Daniels Hang zum Analysieren und Grübeln etwas bremsen. Der Junge dachte einfach zu viel!  
Auch jetzt. Jack hatte den deutlichen Eindruck, dass ihm da gerade etwas ganz Wichtiges entgangen war, aber er konnte nicht den Finger drauf legen. Er konnte Daniel nur festhalten und hoffen, dass sein junger Freund da wieder alleine heraus finden oder sich ihm doch noch anvertrauen würde. 

Nach einer Weile löste sich Daniel von ihm, richtete sich zum Sitzen auf, schob seine Brille zurecht und schaute Jack mit einer ganz neuen Entschlossenheit an.  
Er würde diese Phantasien – jedenfalls fürs erste – für sich behalten. Nicht, weil sie falsch wären, denn falsch oder richtig gab es in diesem Zusammenhang nicht. Sondern weil Jack ihm gerade wieder aufs Neue zeigte, dass die Öffnung des Stargates nicht nur Schrecklichkeiten, Gewalt und Terror mit sich gebracht hatte, die jetzt auf sein Konto gingen. Das Stargate-Projekt hatte ihm persönlich das Beste, was ihm je passiert war, geschenkt: Colonel Jack O´Neill. 

Das allein sollte schon reichen, um die negativen Aspekte in den Hintergrund treten zu lassen. Es gab immer zwei Seiten und vielleicht wäre es für ihn langsam an der Zeit, sich etwas mehr mit der erfreulichen Seite zu beschäftigen. Das hieß nicht, dass er sich aus der Verantwortung stehlen wollte. Aber er hatte auch Jack gegenüber eine Verantwortung und die bestand sicher nicht darin, seinen Freund in irgendetwas hinein zu drängen, was der nicht im Geringsten wollte. Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Moment. 

Vielleicht würde sich irgendwann einmal die Gelegenheit ergeben, das Thema anzusprechen, aber jetzt schien ihm nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Dafür fühlte er sich noch zu unsicher, hatte zu große Sorgen, dass Jack ihn dann vielleicht zurückweisen könnte oder dass er mit seinem Geständnis unüberwindbare Spannungen in ihrer Beziehung erzeugte. Gut ein Jahr – denn das Jahr auf Abydos konnte er ja nicht mitrechnen – hatten ihm noch nicht die nötige Sicherheit und Selbstverständlichkeit gebracht, seine Wünsche absolut frei zu äußern. Dafür hatte er viel zu viel zu verlieren. Und er konnte nicht schon wieder einen Menschen verlieren.

Nun, vielleicht könnte er seine Bedürfnisse in andere, weniger … ausgefallene Bahnen umlenken.

Daniel kniete sich aufs Bett, fegte mit beiden Händen rasch alle Kleidungsstücke von der Zudecke auf den Boden, während Jack zweifelnd: „Was wird das?“ fragte. Dann beförderte er Jack mit Kraft aufs Bett, warf sich über ihn und drehte sie beide mit dem restlichen Schwung so, dass Jack auf ihm zu liegen kam.

„Was das wird? Ich habe es mir anders überlegt, ich will nicht mehr bis nach dem Abendessen warten“, verkündete Daniel grinsend und ließ seinen Finger über Jacks Gesichtszüge streicheln, versuchte sich zu überzeugen, dass das hier genauso gut oder sogar noch besser war für sein seelisches Wohlbefinden.

Jack ahnte, dass Daniel gerade einen Schlussstrich unter seine quälerischen Überlegungen gezogen hatte und an diesem Abend mit Sicherheit nicht mehr damit herausrücken würde, was eigentlich wirklich los war. Er beschloss, ihn nicht zu drängen, legte eine Hand an Daniels Wange, die andere auf seine Hüfte und presste sich noch etwas fester auf ihn. Daniel schloss genießerisch die Augen, als er sich sanft zu bewegen begann.

„Und wer baut das Schränkchen zu Ende?“, erkundigte sich Jack einen Moment später und knabberte spielerisch an Daniels Ohrläppchen.

Daniel räkelte sich wohlig in der Umarmung, Jacks Gewicht auf seinem Körper mit jedem Sinn auskostend und beugte noch etwas den Kopf zur Seite, so dass Jack mit der Knabberei fortfahren konnte. 

Dazu seufzte er halb ins Kopfkissen: „Das nehme ich am Montag Sergeant Siler mit. Ich gebe mich ganz kleinlaut und, wetten, spätestens bis Dienstag habe ich das Teil tiptop montiert zurück.“ 

„Do it yourself à la Dr. Jackson“, spottete Jack, schlug aber gleich im nächsten Satz vor: „Sonst können wir es auch mit zu mir nehmen, falls wir noch Hunger auf Abendessen bekommen sollten. Dann versuchst du den Trick mit dem Augenaufschlag bei mir und vielleicht bastle ich es dir dann am Sonntag zusammen.“

„Ich mache keinen Trick mit dem Augenaufschlag“, lachte Daniel und knuffte Jack in die Seite.  
„Tust du doch!“  
„Tu ich nicht!“  
„Daniel!“

„Jack, wir wollen doch nicht schon wieder anfangen! Hilf mir lieber bei den Knöpfen. Oder muss ich wirklich alles selber machen?“

„Das scheint doch heute das Thema zu sein“, lachte Jack, ließ sich von Daniel dann aber zu einem Gemeinschaftsprojekt überreden…….

 

\------------ENDE----------

 

©Antares, April 2005


End file.
